Boys Are Pathetic
by Dissonanita
Summary: B.A.P is a Korean boy band who has let the fame go to their heads. They are rude, disrespectful, and look down at all their fans. So two of their Mangers come with a plan. The plan involves two American girls. What is the plan? What is the true nature of B.A.P? What are their mangers up too? Who are these girls? Read and find out! I DON'T OWN B.A.P!
1. Chapter 1: BAP

Two American girls are on their way to Korea. Why? You asked. Well it's because they were asked to come by the manager of the boy band, B.A.P.

"Kat why are you narrating it like this is one of your stories?" Asked the brown haired, brown eyed Rachel, one of the American girls.

Rachel was dressed in bright orange shorts, and a yellow tank top with black flip flops. She sat next to her best friend Katrina better known as Kat.

Kat was a black haired and blue eyed American girl, who was sitting on the plane on her way to Korea. She was dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt with Dexter on it with black skate shoes. Kat is also me.

"Kat!" Said Rachel

"What?" I asked

"Stop! This is not one of your stories."

"But it could be." I said as I pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

She raised an eyebrow. "Where did you...? Never mind I am not going to ask."

I smiled sweetly at her.

In less than a few hours we were at the airport in Korea.

"Few hours!? That was like ten hours! Of sitting!" Yelled Rachel

"Shh we are in a very coward and loud airport." I told her with my finger to my lips.

She gave me the evil eye.

"Hey! We are in an airport we can dance our bands dances!'

"No."

"But Rachel!"

"I said no."

"You're mean!"

"We are meeting B.A.P we should at least dance theirs." I said sweetly

"It doesn't work Kat. I. Said. No."

"Fine."

"Miss Kat, Miss Rachel?" asked a Korean guy in a fancy suit

"Yes?' we both asked

"If you will follow me." he really had a thick accent

We followed him to a black car. He opened the trunk so we could put our bags in it. He closed the trunk and opened the back door for us. We hopped in, he shut the door, got in the driver's seat and off we went.

We pull up to a tall building. There was a sign in front. It was in Kanji but underneath it was in English. It said TS Entertainment.

"Here we are ladies."

We walked into the building.

"I will take your stuff to the house. The boys are on the third floor. I wish you two luck, they aren't happy. I will see you two soon."

The fancy suit walked off and we found an elevator, pressing three we rode it up to the third floor.

We walked out of the elevator to the main desk. The girl was talking on the phone in Korean. She pointed to the hallway to the right and held up three fingers.

We walked down the hallway to the third door. But there was a door on the right and a door on the left.

"One: stop narrating and Two: which door?" asked Rachel

"But it's fun!"

"Don't care."

"K. Let's try the right."

"K!"

We opened the door on the right. And inside was...

"KAT!"

I smiled sweetly.

And inside was a bunch of people that were having a board meeting.

"Sorry! We are looking for B.A.P!" We said

I don't know if they understood us or it they heard the B.A.P but they all pointed to the left door.

"Thanks." we said as we closed the door

We walked over to the left door. And Rachel started to reach for the doorknob. Then she put her hands on her hips. And glares at Kat because Kat is narrating again.

"Kat."

"Yes?"

"I give up."

"Smart woman." I mumbled

"What was that?"

"Nooooottthhhhhiiiinnnngg."

She went to poke me in the ear.

"No touching the ears!"

"What did you say?"

"Open the damn door!"

"You."

"No you."

"You."

"No you."

"You."

"Fine."

I walked over to the door to open it. And it opened all right. I just wasn't the one who opened it. The door got slammed into my mouth. A Korean guy dressed in a suit came out yelling in Korean. Rachel was on the ground laughing while I was on the floor near the door holding my mouth. He stopped for a few seconds and looked at us.

"Are you two the Americans?"

"Yosh maweit ssssound like Amewicansss are bad bugsssss." I said behind my hand

He looked confused.

"She said you make it sound like a bad thing." said Rachel. "You wacked her in the mouth."

He yelled something back into the room and ushered us in after Rachel helped me up still laughing.

We walked into the room and there were the six members of B.A.P yelling at another fancy suit.

"What is going on?" Rachel asked

"Nothing important." said fancy suit number one

I walked over to the boys and fancy suit number two.

"Boys, boys calm down. What's wrong?" I asked

They all turn and glared at me before going back to yelling at fancy suit number two.

"Well you are all sooooo nice." I mumbled

Fancy suit number one walked up to me with Rachel.

"I am sorry about this. The band isn't too happy with you two coming."

"Why are we here?" I asked

He looked confused. Again.

"The boy with the blue-grey hair is Bang Young Guk."

Band Yong Guk turned and glared before going back to yelling in Korean. He was dressed in a white tank-top and a blue WWII camo style jacket with baggy blue jeans and white shoes.

"The boy with black hair is Him Chan."

Him Chan did the same thing; he glared before going back to yelling at the fancy suit number two. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with a blue jean vest and black, baggy jeans and dark blue shoes.

"The boy with the dirty blonde hair is Dae Hyun."

Again Dae Hyun turned, glared and went back to yelling. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with a fishnet shirt over it and blue jeans with red shoes.

"The boy with white hair is Young Jae."

"Don't you dare turn and around a glare." I said

He looked at us raised an eyebrow before the glare, and going back to yelling. He was dressed in a grey zipped up jacket and black jeans with bright orange shoes.

"I want his shoes." said Rachel

"Steal them later." I told her

"The boy with brown hair is Jong Up."

He turned, glared and went back to yelling. Surprise!

"The turn, glare, turn, go back to yelling is getting old quick." I said crossing my arms

"Yep."

Jong Up was wearing a grey tank-top with black splatters on it and shredded in the back and front with blue jeans and pink shoes.

"And last is Zelo. Who has the pink hair."

"Don't even try glaring you will still look adorable." I said

He just turned and looked at us. He blinked a few times before going back to yell at him. He was dressed in a black shirt with a sweeter over it. It hanged off of one shoulder and the sleeves were pushed up. He wore grey jeans with black and white shoes with different designs on them. He had on one of his black masks around his neck.

I walked up to the boys again this time I went up to Young Guk and Him Chan and slammed their heads together. Then I went to Dae Hyun and Young Jae and slammed their heads together. I slammed Jong Up and Zelo's head together.

I heard a bang. I turned to find Rachel on the floor laughing. I turned back around to find all the boys glaring with their hands on their foreheads. I looked at Zelo and couldn't help it.

"Awwwwwww."

"Awwwwwww." I heard Rachel behind me

They all gave me a face like what the hell. Then said something in Korean.

"I don't know Korean but I am going to assume that means "What the fuck?!" and like I said before Zelo still looks adorable while glaring." I said

Rachel came up behind me. "Zelo there is nothing you can do cause no matter what you do you will always look adorable."

"Now before you boys go back to glaring and yelling can someone tell me WHY THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL ARE WE HERE?!" I yelled

The boys started yelling at us in Korean.

"Boys in English or better yet fancy suit number two behind you can tell us." I told them

"Fancy suit number two?" both fancy suits questioned

"Yes. You tow are wearing suits and we don't know your names and will most likely forget them." I said

"Oh well you two are here to...hang out with B.A.P." said fancy suit number two

The boys turned towards him but before they started yelling I interrupted they.

"There is more to it isn't there?" I asked

"Yeah did we win a contest that we never entered?" asked Rachel

"No you didn't win a contest." said fancy suit number one

"Then why are we here?" We questioned

The boys said something then left.

"Your car is downstairs. It will take you to your new home."

We went down to the car where our fancy suit driver stood waiting for us.

"How was your meeting with the band?" he asked

"Just lovely." I replied

"Just wonderful." said Rachel.

"That bad, huh?" he said shutting the door behind us.

Where the car stopped we both swore we were in a dream. The car had stopped in front of a mansion.

"This is where we will be living?!" We said in awe as we got out

"Your bags are in your rooms. I wish you luck." He said as he drove off

"Wish us luck?" I said

"Why?" asked Rachel

"I have a bad feeling."

We walked up to the door and opened it. Inside was...there are no words to describe it.

"Kat, you are doing it again."

I smiled sweetly.

We walked into a living room with black leather chairs, a fake tiger skin rug and all kinds of cool things but what made our smiles drop was what sitting in the chairs.

In the chairs were...the two fancy suits!

"KAT!"

Ok, ok in the chairs was B.A.P.

"Happy Rachel."

"Yes. Cause if it was the fancy suits how would they get here before us?"

"Shortcut, secret tunnel, or teleport."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The boys looked at us like we were crazy. Ok, maybe we are.

"Why are you here?!" they all asked

"OMG YOU SPEAK ENGLISH!" We yelled pointing at them.

They glared at us.

"Awwww Zelo your so adorable!" we coed

Zelo turned a bright ass red. So adorable.

"Zelo just stop." said Jong UP in English!

"Why are you here?" asked Young Jae

"I thought we covered this in the building thingy. We don't know." I said

"Why are you in this house?" asked Young Guk a little pissed

"We were told we are to live here now." Rachel said

"WHAT?!" they yelled

"I take that as you weren't told but then again they didn't tell us you lived here." I said


	2. Chapter 2: No Mercy

"Yes all of you will be living under the same roof." Said fancy suit number two with fancy suit one coming down the...stairs?

The boys jumped up next to us.

"Where did you? How did you?" Asked Dae Hyun

Rachel and I looked at each other wide-eyed.

"OMG they're Lau!" We yelled

"That sadly is a very, very good description of them." said Zelo

"Lovely." I said

"Great." Rachel said

"Rachel." I whispered

"What?"

"They are near us."

"Let's stare till they notice."

"K."

We stared at them. Rachel started the stop watch on her phone.

"Why do we have to live with them!?" asked Young Guk

"You boys know why." said fancy suit number one

We were still staring. It had been two minutes.

Zelo glances then looked back at the fancy suits but did a double take at us. We waved he did a small wave back. He stepped back away from us.

Zelo: Two Minutes!

"We will be seeing all of you later. Try not to kill each other." said fancy suit number two

Young Jae saw us and backed away.

Young Jae: Three Minutes!

They Walked out of the house through the front door.

"Ok did anyone else think that was creepy?" I asked

"Yes." said Rachel

"Why are you so close?!" Yelled/asked Dae Hyun

"WHAT?!" said Young Guk, Him Chan, and Jong Up as they jumped away from us.

"We have been standing here since we walked in and saw you in the chairs." I said

"You moved closer to us!" Yelled Young Guk

"No we didn't." said Rachel

"Yes you did." Said Young Jae

"Sadly they didn't." said Zelo

"Are you on their side?!" asked Young Guk

"No." said Zelo

"I'm going to my room." Said Dae Hyun

And one by one all six members went up the stairs to their rooms.

"Well let's go up and find our rooms." Said Rachel

We went up the stairs to the second floor. It was a circular living room with doors on the wall. Eight doors in al.

"Ummm." I said

"Start opening doors?" Rachel asked

"Yep! You start on the left and I start on the right?"

"Start in the middle and end at the ends?"

"You just want to catch them shirtless! I'm in!"

So we walked up to the two doors in the middle. Opening them we found no one in either room. My luggage was in the room on the left which was the one I opened and Rachel's was in the room she opened.

"Really?" asked Rachel

"Leave it to us to find our rooms on the first try." I said

"In stories like this we are suppose to catch them changing! Kat change the story!"

I just looked at her. "I am not a wizard to wave a wand and poof the damn story changes."

"So? Do it anyway!"

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Really?"

Two doors down from mine opened up and Jong Up poked his head out. "Will you two shut the fuck up?! You two are fucking annoying!" he slammed his door shut

I motion to Rachel that we need to go to my room. She nodded her head as she glared at me for narurating. She closed her door and we walked into my room. It was a simple room with white walls, grey carpet, a queen size bed, a desk and a dresser. I really need to fix it up.

"So?" asked Rachel

"We need to do something with those boys."

"Agreed. But what?"

"Well no matter what we will show them no mercy!"

"You just said that because no mercy is the name of this chapter." Said a very annoyed Rachel

I just smiled sweetly. "Well we do love pranks."

"That we do. That we do."


	3. Chapter 3: One Shot

Last night we spent hours unpacking. Yesterday we met B.A.P and found out they were NOT happy to see us.

"Understatement." Said Rachel

It was the next day.

"Well duh."

"You are going to interrupt my narrating now aren't you?" I asked her

"Would I do that?"

"Yep!"

Now back to the story!

"Why can't we just talk and they figure it out?"

Maybe….

"Because we can't! They need background information." I told her

We were in my room.

"Sitting on her bed with papers all around us with ideas of pranks to get back at the wonderful, grumpy band of B.A.P." said Rachel

"I hate you." I said glaring at her. "What if I try to keep the narrating down?"

"We can try it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now back to the plans!" I said punching the air

"Weirdo."

"You are too, Rachel!"

She stuck her tongue at me.

"Let's start with a classic." I said ignoring her

"Not one of our originals?" She asked

"Those can be harmful and dangerous so those will be used in extreme emergencies."

"Which one do you have in mind?"

"Molasses and feathers. It's safe, easy and a good starting point to get all the members with and we can see how the react to make the pranks more personal." I explained when I saw the look on her face

"Here or public?"

"Here. But this first one, we need to get all of them. So we either set it up in different places or set up one big one. We will only get one shot at this one. By the way one shot is the name of the chapter!"

"Really Kat?"

"Yes!"

"Hello girls."

We turned around to find out two fancy suits standing in my doorway.

"Where the hell did you two come from?!" both of us yelled

Fancy suit number one walked over to me and handed me a card. "This is for you two while you are here in Korea. The limit will be roughly $100,000 in your American dollars."

"One hundred?" I said

"Thousand?" Said Rachel

"AMERICAN DOLLARS?!" yelled both of us

"Is that not enough? We can always up your limit." Said fancy suit number two

"Up it?" I asked I couldn't believe it how rich were these guys?

"I think that is more than enough." Said Rachel

"Well if you two need any more than let us know." Said fancy suit number one

"Will do." I said

"Have fun." Said fancy suit number two. "Oh it will be better to set pails over each of the boy's doors and just hang out downstairs. They will go to their rooms at the same time if you are downstairs."

They laughed as they walked out.

"They scare me." Said Rachel

"They creep me out."

"We have four hours to get this done before the boys get back from rehearsal."

Rachel went in to her room to get dressed. I grabbed a pair of my blue jeans and a black shirt. I threw them on and was tying my shoes when Rachel walked in dressed in black basketball shorts and an orange t-shirt with her flip-flops.

"All ready?" She asked

"Yep." I said as I grabbed the credit card, shoving it in my pocket

We ran downstairs and out the front door when it dawned on us.

"How are we going to get to a store?" asked Rachel

"Good question."

Then a limo pulled into the driveway and the fancy driver waved at us. We ran to it and pulled open the back doors and climbed in.

"I got a call that you two would be needing a ride." He told us as he pulled out of the driveway

"Yeah. Thanks." I told him.

"We need molasses and feathers." Said Rachel

"Don't ask." I told him when I saw the look he gave us

He laughed. We talked the whole way to the store. He was nice.

"Do you know why we are here?" I asked

"I am not too sure but I may know a reason. Those two mangers of theirs, nothing is as it seems. You saw how B.A.P is now."

"They are rude." Said Rachel

"There is more to it. They don't care about the fans anymore, they disrespect everyone they meet. In other words the fame has gone to their heads. They use to love the fans and were nice to everyone. The mangers did have a few girls stay with the boys to maybe get them to at least respect the fans again. The girls were gone in a day. They wouldn't say went on in the house just that they would never be near them again. Maybe the mangers think American girls were stubborn enough to shove those boys back into place."

"I think there is more to it than that." I said

"You have a feeling don't you?" Rachel asked

"Yeah. Bringing two American girls from America to get the boys to respect fans again just doesn't add up. I think there is more to the story then them just being rude and disrespectable."

"I think you are right." Said the driver. "Well here we are. I will wait for you here."

Rachel and I ran into the store. It was fucking huge!

"And we are going to get lost and Kat will narrate then Rachel will hit Kat in the head." Said Rachel

"Well we can ask someone." I suggested

"We are in Korea."

"So someone must know English."

Oddly enough no one that we ran into did but we did find an abandoned empty cart!

"I hate you." glared Rachel as we walked looking at everything

I just smiled. "Rachel look molasses!"

"This is a lot of molasses." Said Rachel as she looked at two jars. "This is two different kinds."

"I think there are like six different kinds in front of us."

"You're fucking kidding me! We are going to be here all day to pick a kind!"

"Nope." I said putting jars in the cart

"You are just grabbing all aren't you?"

"Yep. How many jars to you think we will need?"

"Let's see, there are six members."

"And there are six different kinds."

"EACH MEMBER GETS A DIFFERENT KIND!" we both said a little too loudly

"We are awesome!" I said

We ended up with 4 jars per member.

"Now the feathers."

Turns out they have several colors of feathers.

"Color that their bunnies are?" I asked

"Yep."

"Now we need six pails and six nets."

"And rope."

"And rope."

It wasn't hard to find everything. We did get weird looks, so we have feathers, molasses, pails, nets and ropes, it's not like we are planning anything.

"Noootttthhhiiinnnggg at all." Said Rachel as I gave the card to the check-out girl.

We laughed as we walked out. Even the driver laughed when he saw what we got.

"I sadly hope that is for the band." He said

We just smiled reeeaaallll big.

"I have a question." He said while helping us load everything into the trunk

"Shoot." Said Rachel

"Why do you narrate?" he said pointing to me

"Hobby?" I said tilting my head to the side

"Ignore her; she is nutter than a nut."

"Rachel! Don't tell him that! It's a secret!" I said as we got into the limbo

On the way back we told him how the boys acted yesterday.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with them." He said

"It's no problem." Said Rachel

"No problem at all. They are going to regret and it's going to be fun for us."

"And funny! Don't forget funny!"

"And funny. So why worry about it?"

He laughed. "I guess you're right. Their bad attitude is going to bite them in the ass."

"Oh you have no idea." I said with a Cheshire grin

We finally reached the house and loaded everything in the house. Waving bye to the driver, we smiled evilly at each other.

"We have two hours."

"Then let's get to work."

We grabbed everything and hauled it upstairs to their rooms. Upstairs in front of our doors was a ladder already too go. We stood in front of the circle of doors.

"Start Right and go left?" asked Rachel

"Works for me."

So we went to the farthest door on the right to open it. It was locked.

"Great." Said Rachel

"I'll get the bobby pins." I said

I ran into Rachel's room to her bathroom and grabbed the box of bobby pins.

"Here you go." I said handing her the box when I got back

Taking out one I bent it open a bit. Sticking it in the key hole I started working on the lock and in no time I got it unlocked.

"Sweet!" said Rachel as she opened the door

As Rachel filled the pail up with molasses, I went into the room to figured out whose it was. Finding some fan mail, I assume since it was in English, I read the name.

"This room belongs to Dae Hyun." I said walking out

"White feathers it is!" Said Rachel as she climbed up the ladder

Rachel stuck rolled up duct tape in four places above the door where I stood. As I acted to open the door.

"Alright I'm ready for the net."

I handed her the net and she put the four corners on the tape then took a little bit of tape to loosely tape over the corners. The net arched in the middle making a little nest thingy for the feathers.

"Speaking of." Said Rachel

I handed her the bags of white feathers till we filled up the net. Thankfully the holes were small enough for the feathers not to fall through. Rachel then tied one end of the rope to the net, while I tied the other end to the pail. Being careful not to put too much on the rope I gave the pail to Rachel. Working together we got the pail set up perfectly where it wouldn't fall and the door looked closed enough to where unless the boys were really paying attention they would never know.

We repeated the process on each door. Besides ours. Next to Dae Hyun's was Jong Up's. He got the green feathers.

"Well duh." Said Rachel

I stuck my tongue at her. Next was Zelo's.

"Should we really do this to Zelo?" I asked

"Just because he is your favorite shouldn't be the reason we skip him. You forget he wasn't happy either."

I sighed. We rigged Zelo's. Then it dawned on me, I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" asked Rachel

"Zelo's room is next to mine."

"That is funny! But no time for laughing we got three more rooms."

So we moved to the one next to Rachel's room. Which was Young Guk's. He got extra molasses and red feathers. The room next to him got yellow feathers.

"Meaning it was Young Jae's which also means our last room belongs to Him Chan."

"Meanie."

When we were done, we cleaned up and went downstairs. Checking our phones we only had a few minutes left. Then we hear doors slam so make that now.

"That was close." Said Rachel

"Yeah."

We sat in the living room where the boys were last night. We heard the front door and the sound of boys talking in Korean floated to our ears and soon the owners of the voices walking into the room only to stop when they saw us.

"Hello boys." I said

"You still here?" said Young Guk

"Of course." Said Rachel

And sure enough the boys went right upstairs. Holding back laughter we silently followed them up, phones out and already taping. It had to be a miracle or something was tired of their attitudes too because they opened the doors at the same time and our rigs worked nicely. When the pail came down the rope attached would pull down the net of feathers.

Soon six Korean boys were shouting in Korean. We are pretty sure there are cuss words mixed in too. We couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. They turned to us like lions on the hunt.

"Don't you mean colorful chickens on the hunt." Laughed Rachel

"That's a good one."

They were now walking towards us.

"Hold it!" I said. "I suggest you stop or this goes on YouTube."

They stopped.

"That's what we thought."

"What do you want?" asked Young Jae

"Oh several things." I said

"Number one. Be nicer." Said Rachel

"More to come soon." I said in a sing along voice

We walked calmly to our rooms. Well till we heard them go into their rooms to take shower then Rachel came into my room.

"That worked just nicely." Said Rachel

"Too nicely." I said "We are going to need more than a video of them covered in feathers."

"So next plan."

"Next chapter."

"Really?"

"Gives the readers something to think about and get excited."

"And you want to see if they have any ideas."

"Well of course."

"Our ideas not good enough?"

"It's not that! It helps the readers get involve without being involved."

"Fine."

That ends Chapter 3: One Shot! Bye guys! Till next time! Rachel say bye.

"Bye."

Look for Chapter 4: Warrior

"Well it's technically should be Warriors but their song is called Warrior."


	4. Chapter 4: Warrior

It was the third day living with B.A.P. Yesterday we pulled a classic prank on them, molasses and feathers, and videotaped it. But I don't think that will be enough to black mail them so today we will be started plan B.

"And what is plan B?" asked Rachel

"I don't know."

"Really?"

"I'm working on it." I told her. "Oh I brought my min… MSCs."

Rachel gave me a weird look, then looked behind her to find the band in my door way.

"Hello girls. What sneaky plan are you up to now?" asked Young Guk

"Nothing. We were thinking of playing a game." I told him

"Really now." Said Jong Up

"Yeah." Said Rachel

"If you are looking for the video it is saved in different places." I told them

Young Jae, Young Guk, Dae Hyun, Him Chan, and Jong Up glared and walked out but Zelo stayed behind.

"Yes Zelo?" I asked

"You are younger than us." He stated'

"Yes?" asked both of us

"Why are you doing this?" he asked

"Have you even noticed your attitudes?" I asked him

He looked confused.

"Taking that as a no." said Rachel

Zelo walked out shutting the door behind him.

"Found us a project." I said

"What's MSC?"

"Mini Spy Cameras."

"Oh." Said Rachel. "What's plan B?"

"I haven't gotten that far."

"But you said."

"A project."

"And?" asked Rachel

"It's a surprised."

Rachel glared at me.

"I have an idea." Said Rachel

"Hidden cameras in their rooms!" we both said

We waited for the band to leave before we stunk into their rooms. I had eight cameras in my bag, six for the bedrooms, one for the living room and one for the kitchen. Weird place to put a camera but I have a feeling it's a good place for one. While Rachel started on the bedrooms, I went down stairs. I found a perfect place that looked over the whole living room that the band loved so much. Pilling the cover to the sticky stuff off the back I climbed on to the chair and placed it high up into the shadows.

Next is the kitchen, that one I hid in a plant in the far corner looking into the room. Smiling to myself I made my way back upstairs to find fancy suit one and two. Rachel gave me an ok sigh tell me the cameras was done and they didn't know, when they turned to look at me.

"How has your stay been?" asked fancy suit one

"Good." I told him

"Good. I have been told you have a video of the band that CAN NOT be put online." Said Fancy suit two

"We do?" I asked them tilting my head to the side

"Kat did you know anything about a video?" asked Rachel sweetly

"No. Did you Rachel?" I asked as sweetly

"Don't fool us." Said Fancy suit one

"You have a video." Said fancy suit two

"Now, now boys we heard stories in town about the boys." I said not wanting to get our diver in trouble

"Stories?" asked Fancy suit one

"How we aren't the first girls to live here. How they didn't last two days. How rude the band is. They are assholes by the way." Rachel told them

The fancy suits just looked at us. "Try not to post it."

"Sure." We said

They fancy suits walked off and we went into my room. Grabbing my computer I opened it up, unlocked it and went into the program for the cameras.

"All the cameras seem to be in order." I said

"And now we wait." Said Rachel

"Oh goody."

We didn't have to wait long before they walked into the house. I plugged in the jack for two headphones and plugged mine and Rachel's in.

"Those girls! Those Americans!" growled Young Guk as he paced the room

"They said our attitudes are bad." Said Zelo

"What the fuck do they know!?" Growled Young Guk

"Dude, calm they will hear you." Said Dae Hyun

"GOOD LET THEM FUCKING HEAR!" yelled Young Guk

"Why are those two mangers of ours always bring girls here?" asked Jong Up

"Who fucking knows!" growled Young Guk

They boys made their way upstairs. I quickly pulled up a movie to pretend to be watching and it was a good thing I did because Young Guk busted into my room.

"Yes?" I asked as I pulled my ear phones out

Rachel did the same when the rest of the band came in.

"What did our two lovely mangers tell you?" asked a very mad Young Guk

"Truth?" I asked

He nodded while the rest leaned in.

"Nothing." I told him

"There has to fucking something!" growled Young Guk

"I am telling you the truth." I told you

None of them looked like they believed me. I sighed as they left and went into their rooms. I got up grabbing my video camera and headed to the door.

"Kat?" asked Rachel

"Keep an eye on the camera and text me if there is any news. I am going to start on my project."

"Good luck."

I headed down stairs to the living room, texting our diver as I went but I had to stop at the bottom of the stairs for at the bottom was Zelo.

"Hello Zelo." I said

"Hello. Where are you going?"

"On an adventure." Was my replied

"With a camera?"

I shrugged.

"M…may I come?" he asked

I thought about it. He seemed to be more opened and nicer than the others, this may even open his eyes up.

"It's supposed to be a surprised." I told him

"A good one?"

"In ways."

"Ok."

"I will make a deal with you." I told him

He looked at me with hopefully eyes.

"If you cover for me and not tell the others what I am up too next time I go out I will take you with me."

"Will be the same thing as you are doing today?"

"Of course."

"Ok. I won't tell them."

"Thank you Zelo."

He moved aside and let me go. I went out the door and just started walking soon our diver met up with me.

"Hey!" I said

"Hey. Why couldn't I bring the limo and why did I have to wear normal clothes."

"I need someone who could speak Korean and not look out of place."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Zelo said something that made me think that the boys don't realize how bad they are."

"And you are going to stop people and get them to tell us what they think of B.A.P."

"Yep! That's the plan." I said "I would like if I could interview those girls that lived with them before."

"I think I can set something up."

We saw a lady walking towards us.

"Ma'am?" I asked

"Yes?" she spoke English with an accent

"Have you heard of B.A.P?"

"Oh course. My friend got me hook but…" she started

"I am doing a video about how bad B.A.P has become."

"Bad?" she questioned

"They have been horrible to their fans so I am putting a video together of the fans and people around them stating how horrible they have become." I explained

She smiled. "You wouldn't be one of the Americans living with them."

"Shhh." I told her

"I will be glade to help you!" she said with a smile

"That's great! We can do it here or if you know somewhere?"

"Here is fine."

I got the camera up and running. I held up three fingers and counted down till I got to one, than I pointed to her cueing her to start.

"What's up with B.A.P you ask? Well I was a big fan of theirs till a few months ago."

"What happened?" I asked

"I got backstage passes to see them. Now this wasn't my first backstage pass to B.A.P. I was so excited to get to see them again but this time they just weren't the same." She looked sad. "They had changed and not for the better. They yelled at the people that were working behind the scenes to make their concert goes smoothly about the smallest stuff. The leader, Bang Young Guk, he is the worst out of all of them. They had asked a girl to get them all water but when she came back Young Guk he took the bottle and threw it to the ground. Poor girl she looked so upset. The other members took their water and poured it on top of her head. She asked why, Jong up slapped her while Young Jae told her to shut up. Zelo answered her question…he said "You got us the wrong kind." I couldn't believe what I saw and heard. It wasn't the same band."

"When you met them the first time how were they?" I asked

"They were great! They gave all the fans free shirts, autographs, and some of their personal stuff! They would sit and talk with the fans for hours. They were so playful, sweet and nice. They didn't care what brand of water they were drinking and when the fans were about the leave they would all get up and bow saying that they were glad we loved the show. They even thanked everyone who was backstage for all of their hard work."

"They sound great." I commented

"They were."

I turned off the camera. "Thank you so much for that."

"You are very welcome. I hope they see that and think about what they are doing to the fans."

"I hope so too."

They lady walked off and we continued walking.

"She was helpful." Commented the driver

"She was. I hope everyone I ask will be too."

The driver laughed. "I hope so too."

We walked around for a few hours and no one else wanted to help. I sighed as we walked back to the house. The driver had already gone home and I was by myself. I checked my phone to find out that it was almost 7 at night and Rachel told me nothing entertaining happened. I sighed again.

"I can't give up. They need to see the truth about how they had been acting." I whispered to myself. "This chapter is named warrior and like it I need to be a warrior."

Then I saw the house. "Thank you!"

I ran inside to my room not stopping for the demanding questions of the band. It looked like Zelo kept silent but I am going to wait a few more days before I show him what I am up to. I opened the door to my room to find Rachel still on my bed looking bored.

"Thank god you are back!" said Rachel jumping off the bed

I laughed. "That boring?"

I shut the door and fell on my bed.

"How was it is going?" asked Rachel trying to get info

"Don't worry you will find out soon. I hope."

"Fine you jerk." Said Rachel with a smile on her face

"Zelo asked if he could join me."

"Really? I have an idea of what you are up to. And maybe he should join you for a day."

"You only know because you have known me for a few years now."

"True."

"I told Zelo he could tag along if you didn't tell the band members what I was up to. And I told him it was an adventure."

"Unless he told them in a room without a camera, which is unlikely because I don't think they have been in a room without a camera besides the bathroom, he hasn't."

"I figured because the boys downstairs asked where I been not what adventure was I having."

"We need to do something else while we wait for something juicy."

"I was thinking about that and I think I have an idea."

"Oh?"

"Let's play a game with them."

"Explain." Said Rachel

"We take something of theirs, leave a note with a clue and hide it. Leave clues in different spots."

"How does this help?"

"It passes time really. But it could be a test of their patience and determination."

"We can do different "tests" and score them. The winner gets a prize and maybe they will find it fun or just want to win to where we can all get along or at least they will lighten up to us."

"I don't know if all that will happen."

Rachel shrugs.

I guess that's all for today. It looks like Zelo will be the first one that joins us and sees the truth. I wonder if we would be able to see the true, fun loving B.A.P. That will be great if we could. Maybe I and Rachel will add our own little thing to the video. Chapter 5: Power will be out as soon as I get it all typed up. I hope you are liking the story! Bye-bye!

"See ya!"


	5. Chapter 5: Power

Yeah already chapter 5! Whoo-Hoo!

"Kat calm the fuck down. If we don't hurry they will see what we are doing." Said Rachel

"Alright."

Wondering what we are up too? We are in the process of hiding an item from each boy. Now here this is funny, well Rachel and I found it funny. When we walked into their rooms this morning we figured we would find something personal we could hid but on each of their beds we found a stuffed bunny, each bunny was the bunny that B.A.P is represented by if you get what I am saying. We started thinking and went to the film. Remember there is a camera in each of their rooms and discovered that they in face sleep with the stuffed bunnies. Funny right? Well it's the bunnies we are hiding. We have already got the clues in place and know where we are hiding the bunnies it's just putting them in their hiding spots before the boys came home. Now the boys were acting nice today and I don't trust it.

"You never trust anything! And STOP NARRATING!" said Rachel

I smiled sweetly at her. "I did nothing. And I have good reasons why I don't trust anything."

Rachel just shook her head.

We hid the bunnies outside of the house. In the garage, in cars, in a tree, in a bush, in a pile of rocks, and we did hid one in the attic that I don't think any them knows about it. We heard the car outside. Laughing we made our way to my room. This was going to be so much fun.

As we sat in my room, we could hear the boys pounding up the stairs. We were trying to so hard not to laugh. Than we heard them.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" sounded like Young Guk

"WHERE IS IT?" that sound like Dae Hyun

"THE HELL?" Him Chan

"WHO FUCKING TOOK IT!?" Young Jae

"MOTHERFUCKING HELL!" Jong up

"MR. SNUFFLES!" Zelo?

"Was that Zelo?"

"I think it was." I said I was confused

"THE HELL ZELO?" yelled the other boys

"Yep that was Zelo." Rachel said

"3." I started the count down

"2."

"1."

The boys burst through the door. That is a very sturdy door.

"WHAT DID YOU BITCHES DO TO MY BUNNY!?" Yelled the boys at the same time

"Clues are on your bed." I told them

They looked confused.

"There is a clue on your beds to lead you to your bunnies." Rachel explained

"Why?" growled Young Guk

"You need fun." I told him

"What? This isn't fun." He growled

"It would be if you all would just lighten up." I said

"And bring each clue to us if you have questions about it." I said

"We will give you extra hints." Said Rachel

"You will help us find them?" questioned Jong up

"Of course." I told him

The boys wonder out of our rooms to get the clues.

Young Guk is the first to show back.

"What is your clue?" I asked

"_When couples are well-organized _

_They park the car in here. _

_But otherwise it's full of junk _

_And not one inch is clear_." Said Young Guk. "You put my bunny in the garage?"

"I don't know did we?" asked Rachel

He hurried out of the door almost running over Jong up on his way.

"What is yours, Jong Up?" I asked

_"I am everyday thing,_

_In it is an object that could sing,_

_It is an object that could go in a flash,_

_But there's always the risk of two of us crash" _Said Jong Up. "Car?"

"Is it?" asked Rachel

He left but soon Dae Hyun walked in with his clue.

"Your clue?" I asked

"In spring I am gay in handsome array; in summer more clothing I wear; when colder it grows I fling off my clothes; and in winter quite naked appear." He said. "A tree."

He left and Young Jae walked in with his bunny in his arms. "You hid him in a bush?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It was a place you wouldn't look."

Zelo walked in with his bunny. "Hey Young Jae, did you know we had an attic?"

"Mine was under rocks." Said Him Chan

Soon the other boys walked in with their bunnies.

"So?" I questioned

"You could have added more clues." Said Zelo

"Yeah but we didn't want you to give up or get pissed that it went from one clue to another." I said

"Or if you would even enjoy it." Said Rachel

"I did like the riddle." Said Young Jae

"I guess it was kind of fun." Said Young Guk

The boys left.

"They seemed calmer after the hunt." Said Rachel

"Yeah."

"They need fun in their lives."

We nodded at each other. We were going to give the boys what they needed and most likely wanted, fun. They must work so much and never had a break of fun.

"Well you two seem to be having fun." Said a voice

We looked to find fancy suit number one and two. We sighed we really didn't want to see them.

"What have you two girls been up too?" asked fancy suit number one

"Well we had a little hunt with the boys." I said

"Really now." Said fancy suit number two

"B.A.P needs to focus. Do not get in their way." Said fancy suit number one

"What do you mean?" I asked

"If you continued to show them "Fun" you will be kicked out of this house and force to live on the street of Korea." Threatened fancy suit number two

They walked away.

"The hell was that?" I asked

"I don't know."

"They better stay out of our way, Rachel."

"I agree."

"They can threaten us all they want for we have a power they don't. We have fun and fun always drags you in and when it does it's like a drug and you can't get away." I said

"And power is the name of the chapter by the way." Said Rachel

"That's my line!"

"Well I took it from you."

"You bitch."

"Thank you. That is the nicest thing you have said to me."

We started laughing. We were laughing so hard that at one point we fell off my bed on to the floor. When we thought it was slowing down and we could begin to breathe again the boys ran in asking what happened which just made us start laughing all over again. They boys stood there watching us with the weirdest look and every time we looked at them we swear we laughed even harder. We couldn't breathe at all but we couldn't stop. Then we heard laughs join ours and say that the boys had started laughing. So we were in my bedroom, all eight of us, laughing crazily on my floor. It was so bad. Ok I got to stop this isn't helping me what so ever. Good bye and remember laugh like a crazy person on your bedroom floor.


	6. Boys Are Pathetic Christmas Special

It was Christmas Eve. We had been living with B.A.P for almost two weeks now and hadn't made any progress, they are still rude, hateful, and refuse the slightest bit of fun. Now for a week Rachel and I have been waiting for a Christmas tree to appear in the living and nothing. We finely asked a maid and she said the boys refused to put one up since they work on Christmas any way. Well we decided to fix that. First stop the store.

"For a tree and things to make it pretty." Said Rachel

"God damn it Rachel."

Our driver was up front driving.

"Well duh." Said Rachel

I glared at her. As I was saying he was laughing as we "fought". When we got to the store he came in with us. Hopefully we could find everything we needed, it was Christmas Eve after all. They only tree that they had left was a fake, 6ft plan tree. We took it. We got lights, ornaments, stockings and a whole bunch of things.

Laughing we made it back home and the boys were still at rehearsal. The maids and cook saw us bringing in all the Christmas things.

"What is going on?" asked the maid

"You guys still work tomorrow?" asked Rachel

They all nodded.

"Good tomorrow we are going to have a Christmas feast." I said

They all got big grins on their faces.

"Now help us make this place look Christmassy." Rachel said

We got the tree up and looking pretty and so was the living room. The driver even helped decorate the outside. Rachel and I put all of our presents under the tree. We had one for everyone, the two maids, the cooks, the driver, all of the boys got one two and the two fancy suits each got one as well. We weren't expecting presents back and we didn't care we wanted to make them happy.

"What the hell?" asked a familiar voice

We turned to find the boys looking around.

"We are ready for Christmas. And since you work tomorrow during the day, present opening and dinner will start at 7:00 pm so don't be late." I said smiling at them

"Presents?" asked Dae Hyun

"Yep Rachel and I got each of you a present. We also got ones for them too." I said as I waved my hand at the cook, maids, and driver.

"And Fancy suit number one and number two got presents as well." Said Rachel

Everyone just looked confused.

"It's Christmas tomorrow." I said

"No." said all six boys as they all turned and left the house

Sighing I looked to Rachel. "I was kind of hoping they would be excited."

"Right."

"We won't be able to stay for the dinner either." Said the cook sadly

"That's ok." I told them

"We can cook and we will save food for all of you." Said Rachel with a smile

The next day it was 7:00pm. Rachel and I had made ham, cheesy potatoes, green bean casserole, rice, yams, and corn. We also backed peanut butter cookies and fudge, puppy chow, oatmeal raisin cookies, apple pie, pumpkin pie, and chocolate fudge. We sat at the table, our plates in front of us. Just us. The cook, maids and our driver was at their homes. We had given them their presents in the morning. B. was still under the tree and they were who knows where, we just know they weren't here.

Rachel sighed. "I kind of hoped they would so up."

"Same."

We heard the door open and the voices of the boys. We listened as the walked into the living room. Then they walked into the dinning room where we were.

"God, I am starving." Said Young Guk as he grabbed a plate

"Good the food is still warm." Said Dae Hyun

"Looks so good." Said Young Jae

"It is." Said Zelo shoving food in his mouth

"Thank you." Both Rachel and I said

They looked at us. "WHAT?!"

"What?" I asked

"This food is awesome!" said Him Chan

We smiled. We ate, we laughed. We even singed. We were having such a great time. We had to hide some of the food for everyone else because they kept eating, and eating and eating. But when we walked into the living room to give them their presents, there was more under the tree.

"By the way we got you presents." Said Young Guk

And for the rest of the night we laughed, played games, opened presents and for a small time it felt like we were a real family. Now you are wondering why I haven't said what our presents were to the boys and what they got us well I want to play a game with you. I want you, in the comments, to guess what each one person got. By now you should have a good idea what Rachel and I are like not much on what our likes are but neither do the boys so this should be fun. Use your knowledge of B.A.P to guess theirs. Have fun!


	7. Chapter 6: Never Give Up

New Years have been here and gone again. Rachel and I have been threaten by the fancy suits that if we continued to bring fun to the lives of B.A.P we will be kicked out and forced to the streets of South Korea.

"It's Chapter 6 and you're still narrating?!" asked a very annoyed Rachel. "Of course I am annoyed! It's Chapter 6 and you're still narrating and B.A.P either haven't noticed or noticed and is just ignoring you."

"They haven't noticed." I told her

She raised an eyebrow. "How on earth?"

She began to mumble to herself.

"Rachel." I said

*mumble* *mumble*

"Crazy?" I tried and failed

*mumble* *mumble*

"What are you doing?" asked a voice from my bedroom doorway

I turned and found…..the FANCY SUITS!

"KAT!" yelled Rachel

Ok, ok it was B.A.P. They hadn't changed either so don't get your hopes up.

"Who the hell are you talking too?" asked Young Guk

See haven't changed and Rachel is staring at them with her mouth opened.

"Am not!" said a horrified Rachel

"You were. And it was kind of cute" Said Dae Hyun trying to whisper the last part but I heard him

"Heard what? What did he say?" said Rachel as I refused to tell her. "KAT!"

"Again. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO?" yelled a mad Young Guk

"Did you guys really just noticed?" asked a surprised Rachel

"I assume she does this often." Said a very bright Young Jae

"Yes. Think of it as her talking to herself." Said Rachel

"Shhhh Rachel. That's supposed to be a secret." I whispered loudly

Rachel just looked at me.

"I'll make Angel appear!" I threaten

"You can't she isn't in Korea or in this story." Said Rachel

By this time the boys had backed out slowly and running away to their rooms scared of the crazy American girls.

"And it's all your fault." Said Rachel

And then our good friend Angel appears in the doorway.

"Hi guys!" she said

"HOW THE FUCK?" screamed Rachel

At this point I am laughing.

"I don't know. One minute I am at home reading Yaoi and the next I am here." Said Angel. "How is living with B.A.P?"

"HOW THE FUCK?" screamed Rachel. "HOW ARE YOU NOT FREAKING OUT?!"

Angel just shrugged.

"KAT! MAKE HER GO BACK!" screamed Rachel.  
>era. I went to the door next to mine and knocked. Zelo answered and looked at me confused.<p>

"Thought you wanted to come with me next time?" I asked him holding up the camera.

"Really?" asked Zelo with a big smile on his face.

"Yes but you have to make sure you won't be recognized and don't say a word to anyone." I told him

He nodded before shutting his door to get dressed. I went to the living room downstairs to wait for him. A few minutes later a boy walked down the stairs. He had a red ball cap on with red sunglasses. He was dressed in tattered jeans and a plan black tee. He looked nothing like the Zelo true fully he kind of reminded me of Young Guk with pink hair. That pink hair was going to be a problem.

He held up a black wig. "I need some help."

I smiled at him as I made him sit down so I can put the wig on. Once it was on we were out the door and walking when our diver came  
>running up to us. He gave Zelo a weird look.<p>

"Who is he?" the driver asked

"Zelo." I replied

"You sure that is wised?"

"Zelo?" I asked him

"I won't say a word to anyone." Was Zelo's replied

"Alright." The driver said as we continued the walk

We ran into a teenage girl with a B.A.P shirt on.

"Ma'am?" I asked

"Yes?" she said in English

"May I ask you a few questions about B.A.P?" I asked her

She looked a little scared. "Um like what?"

"Like have they changed since their debut? Don't worry about getting into trouble. I am making a video to show B.A.P what they have become and how much the fans really do love them." I tried to explain

"So you don't need my name?" she asked

"Nope. But I would like to film you saying your story."

"I think that is ok." She said

I turned on the camera.

"Ok Miss, has B.A.P changed?"

"Yes they have. I have been backstage a few times and the first two they were nice almost loving to their fans. They would even let girls without backstage passes come to the back or they would go out and try to talk to as many as they could. The last time though, something was wrong. They were hatful. A fan wanted Zelo's and Young Guk's autograph, she tripped and spilled soda all over both boys. She repeated sorry but both of them just poured the rest of the soda from her cup and their waters on her. She ran away crying. They were so mean. How can you do that to a girl, a fan who adores you?" she said crying at the end.

"Miss? Are you that girl?" I gentle asked

She nodded crying harder.

"And yet you still seem to be loyal to them?" I asked

Again she nodded. I turned the camera off and hugged her. "I am sorry that happened to you. But me and my friend we are trying to turn them back into their loving selves. Thank you so much for your story and your time." I told her

Our driver handed her a tissue. She whipped her nose and eyes. "You're welcome and thank you." She said before leaving.  
>I turned to Zelo and I noticed tears running down his cheeks.<p>

"Zelo." I whispered

He dropped to the ground, on his knees.

"Oh Zelo." I said kneeling in front of him

"Are we really that bad?" he asked

"Sadly yes. I wish I could tell you different." I told him

"I can't believe we really did that." He said. "I remember her and doing that to her but I don't remember feeling sorry like I do now."

"I know Zelo. I know." I said. "You can go back home."

"I think I will." He said as he got up. "And Kat, thank you."

I smiled. "You're welcome."

He walked off as we watched him go. One down, five to go. I think bringing Zelo along was a good idea after all.

"Your right." Said our driver, really need to get his name

"My name is Jae Beom." Said the diver laughing

"Well Jae Beom let's get back to work."

It was dark out when we got done and we got three more people with good stories to show the boys. That now makes five stories totally. I will never give up! Never give up is the title by the way! I made my way home; Jae Beom already went home, when my cell rang. It was Rachel.

"Sup Rachel?" I said

"Come home now!" she said before hanging up

"What?" I said looking at my phone

I hurried home and ran all the way to my room ignoring the boy's questions. I busted into my room where Rachel sat on my bed with my laptop, headphones in her ears.

"Shut the door." Said Rachel

I did what I was told and sat on my bed next to her. She handed me the other set of headphones, turning on a video from our camera in the living room. It was the fancy suits and you could even see B.A.P hiding in the background.

"Those girls are ruining our plan!" said fancy suit one

"We have to get rid of them." Said fancy suit two as they walked out the front door

Looking at the time we saw it was right before the boys came into my room this morning. We looked at each other and knew they came up here to tell us what happened so it was time to tell them what the fancy suits has been telling us.

After getting the boys in my room with the door shut we told them how we are being threatened to be kick out of the streets if we bring fun into their lives.

"I don't get it." Said Jong Up

"I thought one of the reasons they brought you here was to show us to be nicer to the fans." Said Zelo

"Why threaten to kick you to the streets?" asked Dae Hyun

"We won't let them." Said Young Guk standing up

"WHAT?!" we all shouted

"We will keep you girls safe." Said Young Guk

"I thought you hated us the most." I asked

"Yeah, well you have grown on me." Said a blushing Young Guk

"AWWWWW." Cooed me and Rachel

"Stop it! I'm not Zelo!" he cried

"Yeah you have grown on all of us." Said Young Jae ignoring he leader, Young Guk

"Rachel." I said

"Yes Kat."

"It's time." I told her

"YES!" she shouted

"Time for what?" questioned a Young Guk

"Don't you trust us?" I asked

"No." said all six boys

"Well you're no fun." I faked pouted

Rachel brought me a stack of papers. "Which one?"

"You are way too happy." Stated Dae Hyun

"This one." I said giving one piece of paper to Rachel

She grinned like an idiot when she saw which one I picked.

"Please Kat?" asked a very adorable Zelo

"Oh Zelo you are a jerk." I sighed. "It is one of our original Pranks."

"Original pranks?" asked a scared Young Jae

"More pranks?" asked a freaked out Young Guk

"But this prank will be for the fancy suits." Replied Rachel

"What prank?" asked Jong Up

"That is for the next chapter." I grinned

"Next chapter?" asked Dae Hyun

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" yelled Young Guk

"Ignore her." Said Rachel. "Do you want to help us?"

The all nodded.

"Let the pranks begin." Sang me and Rachel


	8. Chapter 7: Badman

"What are you up too?" asked Himchan as he saw us making us a list

"Nothing!" we sang

"They have been like this all day." said Young Guk as he walked into the kitchen

"You can't put them in a box and ship them to China." said Jong Up popping out behind us

We screamed.

"What's with the screaming?" Said Young Jae as he, Dae Hyun and Zelo walked in

I got up and ran to Zelo while Rachel ran to Dae Hyun.

"Jong up is being mean!" I faked cried into Zelo's shirt

The members of B.A.P stared at the two crazy American girls.

"REALLY WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TOO!" yelled Young Guk

"Kat I thing you are pissing him off." said Rachel as we turned to face the mad leader

"I'll show you mad!" growled Young Guk

He chased us through out the entire house. We were screaming and laughing. We even heard him laugh! Ever time we passed the boys they were laughing also! Maybe my project won't be needed. We soon ran into something hard, falling on our asses. Looking up we saw that we had ran into the two fancy suits, behind us stood all six boys.

"Looks like you all are having fun." stated fancy suit one with a grin

I was scared of what that grin meant.

"You should be. Both you and miss Rachel will be leaving this house. We gave you a warning and you ignored it. Good luck getting back to America." said fancy suit two

~3rd person~  
>"You can't do that!" said Young Jae in shock<p>

"You are kicking these two to the streets?" asked Dae Hyun

"We are." said Kim Gi, Kat's fancy suit one

"Why?" growled Young Guk very passed

Kat and Rachel still sat on the floor staring at the two middle-aged Korean men infront of them.

"We are not middle-aged." said Son Suk, fancy suit two

"Where did the voice come from?" asked Jong Up

I am just a voice that you need to ignore. We need to get on with the story.

"WHAT STORY?" yelled Young Guk

My my Young Guk watch that damn temper of yours!

"Why isn't Kat narrating?" asked sweet Zelo

Look at the two of them. They are in shock! Kat probably doesn't even know what's going on right now to even began to narrate. You should be ingoring me anyway! My god you boys are a pain! How the hell did these two put up with you! And you two fancy assholes why are you ruining the damn story by kicking them out!?

"We have our reasons." said Kim Gi

Fuck your damn reasons! You pig headed freaks!

Soon laughter was heard and everyone looked at the two American girls as they began on a laughing kick.

"Pig headed freaks!" laughed Kat

"Omg thats too funny!" laughed Rachel

...I quit!

~Kat's pov~  
>I couldn't stop laughing. That voice was so funny! I quickly recover and looked at the fancy suits.<p>

"Fine we will leave but we want concert tickets to their last show in a few weeks." I said

"Deal." they both said

Rachel and I walked upstairs to our rooms. It didn't take us long to pack. We ignored everyone and walked out the front door. Waiting for us was our driver, Jae Beom. We climbed into the car.

"Well girls?" he asked

"Phase one is complete!" I said with a grin

He laughed. "Good. My wife has your beds made and food ready."

"Beds!" I said

"Food?" said Rachel

He just laughed.

We smiled. "OPERATION BADMAN IN PROGRESS! BEGAN PHASE TWO: HURRICANE! " screamed me and Rachel


	9. Chapter 8: Hurricane

So Rachel and I have been staying with our driver, Jae Beom for the last few days. And the fancy suits have indeed been true to their word about the tickets.

"Tell them about phase two: Hurricane!" screamed Rachel in. My. Ear

"If you wait like three seconds!" I said.

Operation Badman has been activated and we are now in phase two. If you read Chapter 7: Badman you would know we weren't to upset with getting kicked out.

"We had it all planned!" said Rachel grinning

"Whose telling the story here?" I asked hands on my hips

"Continue." said Rachel waving me on

As Rachel said it was all planned out. They boys have no idea that it was all planned out and I guess they are fighting to get us back. We sent the fancy suits pictures, pretending to be an unknown photographer, of us and B.A.P having fun. So us running to Zelo and Dae Hyun and me getting Young Guk to chase us and even running into the suits was all planned.

"Now can I tell them about Hurricane?" asked Rachel

"Go ahead."

"Hurricane is fun. We set up mini pranks around the fancy suits' office and homes. They are always going off. We have stink bombs, paint bombs and mush more." said Rachel

"Plus at night we have been up to know good." I said with a smirk

"Speaking of its already 11 p.m." said Rachel as she looked at the clock

We grinned at each other before dressing in all black. We opened our bedroom window and jumped out. Ok it wasn't really a jump its a one floor little house. We did have a week till the concert and we had to prepare our show.

Using our ninja skills we made it to the stadium in no time.

"We rode the bus." said Rachel

"A ninja bus." I stated

"Why do I even bother?" asked Rachel

I surged walking to the door and typed in the code. We had been stalking this place for a while now. Now what we are doing will have to wait till later you all can't know yet. So time skip!

~Next day~

We were out and about when we spotted B.A.P being jackasses to the fans. I quickly pulled out my camera and hid in the crowd.

"B.A.P!" screamed a girl

Young Guk and Young Jae said something to her in Korean and the girl started crying and ran away. The fans looked at the band when Dae Hyun said something and all the fans took two steps away from them.

"B.A.P why are you always such jackasses?" I asked till hidden

All the boys heads snapped up looking for me. When they spotted me the fans moved out of the way. The happiness soon left their eyes and turned to hatred.

"Aww don't you boys love us anymore?" asked Rachel as she walked up to me

"We don't know you." said Jong Up

"Why don't you two stalkers go back to America." said Himchan

The boys turned and left. Too bad my camera was still on.

"They ignored my question." I said

"They are going back to their old ways." said Rachel

"Don't worry our plan is bullet proof." I said as we began to walk home

"But is it B.A.P proof?" asked Rachel

"Do not fear my partner in crime! I have a plan." I said

"Oh goody." said Rachel fearing the worse

"3rd person POV switch!" I yelled

~3rd person POV~

WHAT THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE WANT NOW! I TOLD YOU I WAS DONE! DONE! D. O. N. E. DONE!

"I heard you the first time." Kat said. "But I have a favor to ask."

NO! I don't care if you are trying to turn B.A.P nice again! I don't care what evil plans are in that evil head of yours!

"Please hear me out you get a cookie!" Kat said

"Bribing people with cookies doesn't work. It only works on you." Rachel said

How many cookies?

"Your kidding!?" said Rachel

"Five now." said Kat

"Your Fucking kidding me!" said Rachel

Deal! What is your plan?

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled Rachel


	10. Chapter 9: Unbreakable

It was a few days before the concert and everything was ready for our show. But B.A.P banned us from going so now we have to find away in and get front row seats.

"How in the hell are we going to do that?" asked Rachel

"Don't worry girls you just worry about hiding yourselves. I will get you the tickets." said Jae Beom standing in our doorway

Wondering what happened to our tickets? FLASHBACK!

~Flashback to two days ago.~

Kat and Rachel were walking down the street bags full of food when the fancy suits stopped them.

~Pause Flashback~

"Why are you talking in third person?" asked Rachel

"Because it already happened." I told her

"Why not let the voice do the flashback?" asked Rachel. "And what plan did you asked it?"

"One I wanna do it! And two if you were yelling about my braiding techniques." I said

"Continue." said Rachel

~Unpause Flashback~

The fancy suits had stopped Kat and Rachel. They had grins on their faces which made both girls pause and back away. The fancy suits knew something the girls didn't.

"We would like to inform both of you that B.A.P has banned you from going to the concert." said fancy suit one

"We will be needed those tickets." said fancy suit two holding out his hand

The girls calmly took out the tickets from their wallets and handed they over. The fancy suits raised an eyebrow at the two girls wondering why they weren't fighting back.

"So we finally broke you two?" asked fancy suit one

The girls just stared at the two fancy suits as they smiled and walked off.

"What are we going to do know?" asked Rachel

"Just a minor set back no worries. We will show them we are unbreakable."

~End of Flashback~

"So that's why you named this chapter Unbreakable." said Rachel

I grinned at her.

"Weirdo." Rachel mumbled

"What was that?" I said glaring at her

Jae Beom walked in with two tickets in his hand and they were the perfect seats. He grinned at us.

"How did you?" asked both of us surprised

"Not important. What's important is that we change your look so the boys won't know its you." he said

"I AM NOT WEARING A SKIRT!" yelled both of us

He laughed and had an evil look on his face. Readers of this story HELP!


	11. Chapter 10: Voice Message

It was the day before the concert and all throughout Korea not a fan was screaming not even two American girls.

"Really?" asked Rachel

"What?" I asked

"That opening!" said Rachel

"What about it?" I asked

"'It's the Night Before Christmas!" said Rachel

"And?" I asked

"I give up." said Rachel

"Smart woman." I mumbled

"What was that?" asked Rachel ready to poke me in the ear

I stopped walking. We are out shopping for new clothes.

"What?" asked Rachel

"Doesn't this seem like Dejvu?" I asked her

"Kind of all we need is a pissed off B.A.P that's not liking us being here." said Rachel

"Behind you." said a voice that sounded like Young Guk's

"Rachel." I asked

"Yes Kat?" asked Rachel

"Did you hear Young Guk's voice?" I asked her

"You did." said the Young Guk's voice

"Are you sure? Young Guk likes to yell." said Rachel

We turned around and sure enough the boys were behind us.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TOO?" yelled Young Guk

"THERE HE IS!" screamed Rachel and I

"Hello girls." sneered Young Jae

"Thought you didn't know us?" I said hand on my right hip

The boys pushed passed up bumping into our shoulders hard. That hurt but soon they were around the corner and gone. But my phone started ringing. It was Zelo. I hit the ignore button and we walked in another direction. Noticing I had a voice mail we rushed home. I got out a tape recorder and hit play on both.

"Hey girls." it was Zelo

"We feel bad that we are acting that way to you." said Jong Up

"Even I feel bad." said Young Guk

"It's just we don't know what to feel. We are told you were bad influences and we have to focus on our work." said Dae Hyun

"Plus we know you to be annoying little bugs." said Young Jae

"When they kicked you out you just sat there." said Himchan

"You didn't fight back. You didn't yell. Nothing." Zelo again it sounded like he was crying

"And when we see you out on the street you are having fun." Young Guk

"With...without us." Himchan

"Will miss you." Young Jae

"Please forgive us." said Dae Hyun

"We never thought." Jong up he was crying too

"We never thought that the house would feel empty without you two." Young Jae crying

"Without your pranks." Dae Hyun crying

"Your games to bring us closer." Himchan crying

"Guys stop crying!" Young Guk tried to yell but he was crying too

"We hate you!" they all said before hanging up

I stopped the tape recorder and wiped a tear that had fallen. Rachel was crying too. My phone vibrated again. Zelo texted me. It said 'Forget us.'

I smiled before texting him back. 'Why? Believe what you want but it's not check mate yet!'

Both of mine and Rachael's phone vibrated. Young Guk sent us the same the message. 'WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!?' We couldn't help but laugh. He was yelling at us through a text. A text! We could almost hear his voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO LITTLE BRATS PLANNING!?"

Wait a second. That isn't in our heads. We darted to the window to find a Young Guk being held back by the rest of the band.

"Hi Mr. Red Chicken." I said waving to him recalling our first prank on the boys.

"YOU LITTLE!" he yelled

"Why do you do that?" asked Rachel

"Do what?" I asked

"Nevermind." she said

Than it dawned on us. They said they hated us yet they are here. We didn't tell them we would be here.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOUR STALKERS!" we yelled out the window

That made Young Guk come to his senses and they ran off. We were laughing. They didn't truly hate us. They were confused. Their trusted mangers tell them one thing and their hearts tell them another. But it will be fixed they aren't lost yet.


	12. Chapter 11: It's All Lies

It was the day of the concert. In fact the boys should be on stage in like ten minutes. Wondering how we got in? Well you see I am dressed in skinny jeans, a B.A.P tank top with a jean jacket. But isn't that what you normally wear you ask! Why yes it is but I have a wig on. A blonde wig. Rachel well...

"I am in a bloody skirt." said an angry Rachel

Yes well you see Jae Beom found out I like shiny pointy objects that are sharp. So does Rachel but not as much as me nor is she as violent.

"I hate you." she said

"Hate me later we have jobs to do." I told her

A voice came on. The 3rd point of view voice!

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls! And fan girls from around the world! Please welcome to the stage! Young Guk with his bad temper! Young Jae with his announce! Dae Hyun with his smarts! Jong up with his laziness! Himchan with his quietness! And of course Zelo with his adorableness! The COLORFUL CHICKENS! I mean B.A.P!" said the voice

The boys appeared confused. The fans took a bit before screaming bloody murder. Me and Rachel were already heading into the back. Sad part is that no one noticed. So we made our way to the sound box/control thingy room. Yeah you get the picture. There was two guys in it and B.A.P had already started. We quietly opened the door, crawling in; again they didn't even notice. We pulled rags out of our pockets they were socked chloroform. Don't even ask. I guess you can already guess what we did. Once they were out we took their headphones off and dragged them out locking the door once we were back in.

"I can't believe they didn't hear you narrate." said Rachel as we sat in the seats

We put the headphones on just as B.A.P finished their song. Show time. Pressing a few buttons the mics attached to the headphones turned on.

"Sorry for the delay but there is something we wish to show you." I said in the mice

The boys seem to recognize my voice.

"Now this video we would like to show is more for B.A.P but fans please enjoy." said Rachel

"But before we get started let us introduce ourselves. My name is Kat."

"And I'm Rachel."

"Let's start the show!" I said pressing a button

On the wall behind the boys started to show the video. The boys turned to face it. We appeared on the wall.

"S'Up everyone. We are the American girls that had been living with B.A.P." the me on the screen/wall said

"Hint the word had." said Rachel

"But before we get into that we wanted to show you the first prank we did on the band." said Kat

The video turned to the boys walking to their rooms. You could see the buckets over their doors. The boys at the same time opened the doors and boom! The buckets fall covering them in molasses soon the feathers followed making the boys look like colorful chickens. The video switches back to us. We were laughing on it. Hell we were laughing up in the sound box. The fans were laughing as was the band.

"Now next is something especially for the band." said Rachel

"Boys please listen." I said

A girl appeared on the screen. It was the first girl I interviewed. She was about twenty five she was dressed in a business suit.

"I got backstage passes to see this wasn't my first backstage pass to B.A.P.I was so excited to get to see them again but this time they just weren't the same." She looked sad. "They had changed and not for the yelled at the people that were working behind the scenes to make their concert goes smoothly about the smallest leader, Bang Young Guk, he is the worst out of all of had asked a girl to get them all water but when she came back Young Guk he took the bottle and threw it to the ground. Poor girl she looked so other members took their water and poured it on top of her asked why, Jong up slapped her while Young Jae told her to shut answered her question…he said "You got us the wrong kind." I couldn't believe what I saw and heard. It wasn't the same band."

"When you met them the first time how were they?" I asked

"They were great!They gave all the fans free shirts, autographs, and some of their personal stuff!They would sit and talk with the fans for were so playful, sweet and didn't care what brand of water they were drinking and when the fans were about the leave they would all get up and bow saying that they were glad we loved the even thanked everyone who was backstage for all of their hard work."

Next was the girl Zelo got to meet. But I had made her face fuzzy.

"Yes they have. I have been backstage a few times and the first two they were nice almost loving to their fans. They would even let girls without backstage passes come to the back or they would go out and try to talk to as many as they could. The last time though, something was wrong. They were hatful. A fan wanted Zelo's and Young Guk's autograph, she tripped and spilled soda all over both boys. She repeated sorry but both of them just poured the rest of the soda from her cup and their waters on her. She ran away crying. They were so mean. How can you do that to a girl, a fan who adores you?" she said crying at the end.

"Miss? Are you that girl?" I gentle asked

She nodded crying harder.

Next was a younger girl about fifteen.

"B.A.P was so awesome but they had been getting really nasty to their fans of late. They look so tired too. I have heard stories about their behavior but I think its because of those two mangers of theirs." she said

I pressed the button for my mice.

"Fans and band. The two mangers they are the reason we were forced to leave the house." I said into the mic. "Here is the B.A.P we got to know."

Pictures began to show. There was a picture of Zelo and I watching a movie together. Young Guk was smiling with both me and Rachel on his back. Dae Hyun had Rachel on his shoulders and there was a basket ball in her hands, both smiling. Jong Up and Young Jae was with me and Rachel, and you could tell we were about to prank Young Guk whose back was to the camera. Next was a video. It was Christmas day.

We were sitting around the tree. The presents were already sorted and you see me running back to my spot.

"Why are you filming this?" asked Young Guk

"No reason." I told him

He just smiled and stood up.

"Now Kat, Rachel." he started

"OH MY GOD YOU SAID OUR NAMES!" we yelled

He glared and wanted to yelled but didn't. "The band and I have came up with a decision. We would like you to formally accept you in our family."

We just stared.

And stared.

"WHAT?!" we yelled

"Welcome to the family." said Dae Hyun with a smile

"We don't know what to say." said Rachel

"Don't say anything." said Young Guk. "Just open the damn presents."

The video ended and a new video started.

It was the fancy suits and you could even see B.A.P hiding in the background.

"Those girls are ruining our plan!" said fancy suit one

"We have to get rid of them." Said fancy suit two as they walked out the front door

The video ended.

I pressed the button turning on our mics and turned the light on so the band and fans could see us. We took off our wigs. Everyone looked at us. We could see the tears in the boys eyes. We stood.

"B.A.P we have discovered something important." I said flipping the switch so we weren't using our mics but they could hear us

We heard banging on the door. Everything is going to plan.

"You see your mangers." started Rachel

"Hold it you two." said Fancy suit one

They had broken down the door. We took the headphones off, standing and backing away.

"We know the truth." I said

"So we wanted to make B.A.P the worst band. Destroy the hearts of millions of fans." said Fancy suit two

"But why?" asked Rachel

"Because they would be fired and we would be promoted to presidents of TS Entertainment. And fill this world full of Blues!" laughed Fancy suit one

"Really?" I asked not believing it

On stage the president of TS Entertainment walked on and took a mic from one of the boys.

"Oh by the way they all heard you." said Rachel pointing out the window

"You two are FIRED!" yelled the president and he walked off

"You brats!" yelled Fancy suit two

"BITCHES DIE!" yelled Fancy suit one as he pulled out a gun

"Kat." said Rachel

"I know." I said

"That was not part of the plan." said Rachel

The Fancy Suits paused. "Plan?"

"Yep! You throwing us to you breaking down the door was all part of the plan."

"KAT! RACHEL!" yelled the boys

We ran, jumping out of the window making everyone screamed. But don't worry we had ropes waiting for us. We quickly climbed the rope to a giant ball that hanged from the ceiling. There was a shot. Thankfully he missed. We looked backed and saw guards wrestling with him. We made it to the top, where coiled rope waited us. Throwing that rope off the side we slid down to the ground and pulled on them hard. The ball opened, covering everyone in colorful feathers and a piece a paper hanged from it. It said 'B.A.P'.

"Kat and Rachel." we heard Young Guk

We hid in the crowd telling the fans to be quiet.

"We are sorry on how we acted." said Jong Up

"We were mad because you didn't pick a fight." said Young Jae

"But it looks like you were the whole time." said Dae Hyun

"You never showed us that prank that was on the piece of paper." said Himchan

"Was this it?" asked Zelo

I pulled out a mic that I took.

"It was." I said

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Jong up

"They would have known." said Rachel

"Boys you got a concert to finish." I said

The concert went on. When it was over we went back to Jae Beom's.


	13. Chapter 12: Goodbye

~3rd Person POV~

Hello again. Kat wished that this last chapter be told by me and I get five more cookies. Now after the concert the boys looked for the two American girls yet they could find them. When they got back to their house, in front of the front door was an envelope. Young Guk picked it and they piled into the kitchen. In side was a letter and a few pictures. Young Guk read the letter.

Dear B.A.P

We wished to say this in person but the president wanted us to go back to America as soon as our prank was done. He paid for our air fair so don't worry. By the time you read this we will be on a plane heading back but we wished for you to know a few things.  
>1) We had fun living with you<br>2) We wish to call this place our home instead of America  
>3) We wish to come back<br>Now we understand if you never want to see us again. We will miss you!

Love Kat and Rachel

There was tears in the boys eyes. They looked at the pictures. They were of all of them with the girls. One was when they were teaching the girls to dance or try to, the other was when they all fell asleep after watching a movie in the living room.

The boys quickly disappeared in to their rooms. Young Guk went to the spray paint kit that Kat had gotten him, and the canvas from Rachel. He dropped to his knees. He would never admit it but he missed the two girls.

Jong Up played with the necklace that Kat had gotten him, it was his bunny. He spotted the prank book that Rachel got him. He laughed at the memory of the two American girls trying to teach him how to prank. He ended up pranking himself.

Himchan slid down his door, sighing. A camera sat on his desk along with a photo album. A few days before Christmas he had asked Kat to borrow her camera but it was one of those professional ones he was scared to break it. So for Christmas she got him a simple camera and Rachel got him a photo album so he could take pictures all day long.

Young Jae kicked his desk chair. He looked at his bed to see the big pillow that Kat had gotten him. It said 'Good Night Young Jae love Kat'. He laughed. Rachel had gotten him CDs of his favorite bands, they now sat on his desk.

Dae Hyun missed Rachel the most. He had a small crush on the American girl. Both the girls had gotten him movies. He even had watched a few with the band and the girls. He just wanted them back.

Zelo just let the tears roll down his cheeks. He grabbed the stuffed blue cat with a mask just like his around its neck. Kat got it for him. He loved it more than his bunny. He had these feelings for the crazy American girl. Dae Hyun had told him that he had a crush on the girl. The skateboard with his bunny and a blue cat like the stuff one Kat got him was on the bottom was leaning against the wall, Rachel had got it for him.

Kat and Rachel were just as bad. Kat was pressing the white bunny with a black mask and a black rose on its right ear to her chest. It was the reverse form of the B.A.P's bunny. A bracket with all the bunnies including hers and Rachel's jingled on her wrist. The bunny was from Zelo and the bracelet was from Young Guk. Young Jae gave her a book on pranks for advance Pranksters. Dae Hyun got her a photography book. Himchan got her a dance video while Jong Up got her black skate shoes with the B.A.P bunny. She was wearing them now.

Rachel had a black bunny with an orange mask and orange shoes. Her bunny from Zelo. Young Guk got her a dance video. Jong Up got her orange flip flops, which she was wearing. Himchan got her a bunch of movies. Dae Hyun got a stack of books, he found out her love of reading. Young Jae gave her a different book for pranks.

Both were sad. Tears were rolling down their cheeks. They didn't want to leave. They loved the boys. They wanted to go home.

THE END!

A/N: A Second Book will be out! It will be called Boys. Are. Pathetic. 2: The Return of Kat And Rachel! So Keep an eye for it! THANKS FOR READING


End file.
